1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to relays and more particularly to an adjustable relay where contact spacing can be set by an externally applied magnetic field.
2. Prior Art
This invention is directed to that type of electro-magnet relay which has a switching element which is mounted at one end internally of a relay body, which may be a coil body. The switching element is elastic or resilient such that its free end can move to cooperate with at least one other switching member to effectuate a contact. Such a switching element can, for example, be a contact tongue, an arm, an armature, a contact spring or an armature contact or any other known variant.
Such relays often have sealed contact systems where the switching element cannot be reached after assembly of the relay. Thus, it is not possible, or at least extremely difficult, to insert tools into the switching area for the purpose of adjusting the setting of the switching element after assembly.
While it has been suggested to utilize an externally applied magnetic field to properly position the switching element, because of the desired resilient properties of the switching element, such methods have not been entirely practical.